War of the 43
The War of The 43 was a 24 year long fight Between Mega and The Universal Space Protector Organization for massive control of the 1920's Moral Raider 43 StarShip, lasting from 1968 to 1992 Though only having 2 Battles and Mega's refusal to give up the 43 In 1951, It was proven to be the most drastic commenced of violence to have ever erupt in the Universe of Hora. The War ended after the Clash at Carrier Grave Yard when Admiral Rohan finally ordered the U.P to back down and let Mega keep the 43. Cause 'Mega Refuses To Scrap 43 1951...' The 43 was considered to be the most advance Space Ship in the early years of the 1920's, And also was a major success during the War of Rangora. The 43 remained the most advance until the late 1940 and Early 1950's when newer more modern ships were later being manufactured in order to replace the 43. Mega was given specific orders in 1951 to transfer from the 43 to his newly designed Cruiser the Goag, 99, but Mega refused it and responded by leaving the U.P with the 43 with no plans of ever returning the ship. 'U.P Threatens Mega' Mega was giving Specific Orders On June 7th, 1951 to transfer from the 43 To the Goag 99 so that the 43 can be scrapped along with the rest of the Obsolete Space Ships from the 1920's, 30's, and 40's. Mega already refused stating the fact in a complete and utter quote replying the following "I've had the 43 for over 27 Years now and I refuse to give up a national treasure for a more modern Junk Pile." Mega's refusal to give up the 43 led to a complete and utter Brawl between Him and the U.S.F Admiral Detorus began to threaten Mega throughout the 1950's and Early 1960's stating the following that If Mega did not do as he was told he would be relieved of his command. Mega responded by stating that he is nothing but the Rank of Mega, knowing that he is just an Officer like those of the rest of the U.P and stated that he would rather be sold for scrap than give up the only thing that he can remember of his old crew, Sarah Tonza who died in 1937 at the age of 21 and Harold O Riley who died at the age of 69 In 1960 at the age of 53. Without any other words Mega just turns his Jet Pack at the Admiral and leaves the Star one into Deep Space with the 43 and remains there until 4 Years later. On May 29th, 1964, Mega returned To the skies of Earth At Night hovering High Above New York City looking down at the intense Population, he remembered when he first came into the Planet's Skies New York was no longer that Big that time and now that he is looking at how it grew Mega became very Impressed. "One of these Days I should land and take a look around for Myself" he thought with a grin his thoughts were interrupted by an Incoming HoloShot from his Video Shot. As Mega activated the Ships Holo Screen he received a threat from Ace Protector Far Harold Patoria, stating that he is being charged for treason and the Ignoring of Transferred Orders. Mega grabs the Chip out from the HoloScreen opens up the Hull Hatch of the 43 and tosses the Chip out of the ship watching it as it plunges down 150,000 Feet towards Manhattan Below. 4 Months later he received a grand total of over 1,000 Threats from Ace Protector Harold Patoria, Each Month Mega grew more and more annoyed. War 'Rebellion of 68' On April 2nd, of 1968 at around 4:00 PM Officers of the Universal Protector Organization were stationed On board the Star One, discussing Plans In retrieving the 43 from Mega And were also discussing his punishment with Admiral Detorus, until In the radar Station On the Southern Wing of the Star One a blip occurred Coming out of Hyper Space. The 43 arrived at the Star One and launched A Rouge attack against the U.P. Station, sounding off the alarms and triggering the Auto Defense grid. Admiral Detorus Orders the Goag 89's to Get airborne Immediately but the Star One's Communications Array is destroyed by the 43's Cutters causing complete and Utter Silence throughout the entire Space Station. The 43 raced past the blasters of the Auto Defense Grid and concentrated On the Star One's Solar Panels, Side Hulls, and Only Slight of the Auto Defense Grid Turrets. At around 4:55PM the 43 knocked Out a grand Total of about 4 Communication Arrays, and The Star One was now cut off from any Communications Of contacting Rivera for help. The 43 later dove down and destroyed 2 Auto Defense Turrets Damaging the Star One's Eastern Hull, causing the station to Shake violently. Admiral Detorus Furious from Mega's Rouge antics orders the Goags to launch Immediately, As U.P. pilots board their Star Ships with their crews they launch and a dog Fight later occurs. Mega however gains the upper hands against the Rookie Pilots and destroys all 4 Goags including another 2 Auto Defense Turrets. Mega than decided to take the fight to the heart of the Star One and dives the 43 towards Hanger 8. Admiral Detorus orders all Bay doors locked at once on every level, so that the 43 won't get in or out. As the 43 raced for the Hanger 8 the doors began to shut quickly, but just as they were about to close they are destroyed by the 43's Cutters and the ship enters the Hanger. Officials begin to Open Fire upon the attacking Cruiser but the 43 Just Dodges with Ease and Enter the Goag Bay hovering over the ground. Mega later Fires the Cutters moving the 43 In a complete circle causing severe damaged to the Hanger and causing half of it to collapse. After the destruction Of Hanger 8 the 43 Destroyed the Wall with Cutters and exited the Hanger just as It Collapsed. The 43 than moved up and towards the Star One's Bridge and Fired It's Cutters taking out the hole Top proportion of the bridge causing it To Drift away into space. The 43 than dove down wards and Destroyed 2 more Solar Panels before jumping Into Hyper Space at about 5:55PM. 'The GraveYard Clash' Mega chased the Space Patrols through The Asteroid Fields Of Helnora where they planned on doing a flanking maneuver in an attempt to damage both of his wings... SP's starships 1 and 4 Detach and Loop around on Opposite sides of the 43 while It was still chasing SP Starships 3 and 2. they begin their attack by firing their blasters upon it Mega however spots the attacks and thrusts the ship forward causing the shots to miss and Starships 1 and 4 to nearly collide against each other both Aces steer their ships in the Opposite directions and utterly avoid the collision and race after the 43 firing their blasters again. Mega avoids each and everyone of the shots. Mega tan slams the 43 Into reverse and nearly almost hits both hits both SP 1 and 4 after they were in front Mega Responded by firing his Cutters and servilely damaging SP 2's left wing... now knowing that Mega is too dangerous to be arrested they call for back up from a Squadron of Rookies known as Rail Squadron who apparently was on stand by if there was to be any trouble during Operation Mega 43. At around 12:43Pm Rail Squadron appeared from the 43's Left opening fire on the 43. Mega now looking amused stops chasing the Space patrols and points the 43 towards Rail Squadron. As soon as the 43 was engaged with Rail Squadron the Space Patrols later joined the fight as well covering the Rookie pilots a large space fight occurs, but Mega gains the upper hand by shooting down a grand total of up ta 4 Rookies ship in just under mir seconds. the Rookies than find out that they are close to the Asteroid Field of Helnora and planned to use the Space rocks as their advantage against Mega, they soon retreat along with the Space Patrols into the Asteroid field where 43 Chased after, they are hopping that the one of the asteroids will either damage or destroy the 43. The Space Patrols later flew upwards into a line formation and began to overlook the asteroid field from down below, they can all see the Rookies spiting up as the 43 cautiously searches for them wit It's High Beams. As Mega scanned the asteroids for any Signs of the Rookies he than gasps when he sees a barrage of Missiles destroy a grand total of 4 Giant asteroids witch caused a large Wave of Space rock to collide with other space rock which turned into a dangerous Meteor shower. Mega throttled the 43 forward and began to dodge the endless waves of rock while also shooting the Cutters as well clearing a path, at one point a piece of rock struck the 43's Hull but was really a small peace and really did not cause that much damage. Mega than dove the 43 downwards until he was out of the hailing Rock shower. As soon as he was in the clear he rose the 43 Upwards and fired his cutters destroying SP 3's Missile pods in the front part of the StarShip. Rails 1 and 7 responded by firing blasters downwards towards Mega's direction while the Space Patrols split up. Mega later Barrel roles the 43 while firing the Cutters at the same time causing the blasts to Spiral and Destroy both Rails 1 and 7. th e 43 later blasted through another large asteroid and chased after SP 3 he proved to be a challenge to hit but eventually Mega destroyed his left engine causing mass over heating and his StarShip to slow down. However just as soon as Mega was about to finish off SP 3 Rail 5 Dives from right Infront of him causing him to lose sight of SP 3, he than switched his target and chased after Rail 5 firing Cutters. It wasn't long before Rail 5's Wing was hit causing him to lose control and crash into an Asteroid. SP's 2 and 4 Later responded to his death by firing upon the 43 from the rear. The 43 moved swiftly past asteroids than behind a giant one. SP's 2 and 4 race behind only to see that the 43 had vanished out of sight. Blasts from the Cutters broke through the giant asteroid Destroying SP 4... in the process causing SP 2 to retreat. the 43 chased after SP 2 but was later encountered the final remainments of the Rail Squadron, Rails 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. The 43 dodged the blaster fire and moved into a new direction as the Final remains of the Rail Squadron chases him down. the 43 began to destroy giant Asteroids with the Cutters causing the chase a great deal of difficulty. Unfortunately Rail 3 was hit by an asteroid and destroyed along with 2, and 5. The 43 than plunged downwards towards the lower Asteroid field than Flies back in reverse and ends up behind Rail 4, with just one clear shot of the Cutters Rail 4 blows up into Star Dust, leaving now only Rail 6 as the soul survivor. Rail 6 raced through the asteroids as fasts as his engines can go as the 43 chases from right behind firing Cutters endlessly. Rail 6 moved into a barrel role and headed upward hopping that Mega would get confused and he would get off his tail, he was wrong the 43 just flew upwards and fired it's cutters striking the cockpit and destroying the finally StarShip of Rail Squadron... The 43 than headed upwards and attacked the Space Patrols causing them to Flee the Asteroid fields and into Hyper Space, The 43 Chases after by going to HyperSpace as well, While In HyperSpace the Space Patrols were amazed on How Mega's Piloting skills are as impressive as they though and they also could not believe that they also lost SP. 4 and are also planning making his funeral as soon as the Operation is over, but their thoughts are soon interrupted by Cutters which apparently flies over them, all Crews look in surprise to see the 43 right behind them firing Cutters again. knowing that fighting Inside HyperSpace would be suicide the Space Walkers Fast forward their drives, and ended up at a sighting of Space filled with debris of Rivera Federation and Rivera Rangerian War Ships, they have reached Carrier Grave Yard, a Sight that was a Battle during the War Of 1211, and as well as the events of Operation Star, Asteroid Sierra was also in the Vicinity revealing that they are only 2 Light Years from Earth. The Space Patrols began to take up positions behind a destroyed Rangerian Attacker for they knew that the 43 would pop up at any second. They thought Correct the 43 exited out of Hyper Space and into the Carrier Grave Yard Mega is astonished from the sighting he has no idea where he is, but just as he is about to see a Rivera Rangerian Attacker the remains of the Space Patrols attack. the 43 quickly dodges the attacks and races forward firing It's Cutters all 3 Space Patrols dodge the Blasts and fly past Mega as he dives the 43 under the Destroyed Attacked and loops back over It firing his Cutters again, at one point he manages to hit SP 3's main wings damaging them and unabeling him or his crew to keep control of the StarShip, but he than avoids a second blast from the 43 and Barrel rolls through the Hanger of a destroyed Rivera Federation Cruiser, Mega was about to pursuit but later had to Deal with SP's 1 and 2 as well, after dodging the attacks the 43 makes it's way past the Debris chased by SP's 1 and 2, Mega later sends the 43 Up Over an Attacker SP 1 managed to make it above but sadly SP 2 crashes into the Debris. The 43 than swerved around more debris than hid into the Hanger of one of the Rivera Federation Cruisers, as SP's 1 and 3 search around for him he busted out from the hangers and fires his Cutters at SP 3 causing his starShip to blow to smithereens the odds now one against one, catches SP 1 as he begins to make his way towards Asteroid Sierra, he eventually flies low against the Asteroids heavy rocky surface as the 43 remains in a high position looking around. Space Patrol one later blasted through a large rocky structure and later entered the large space of the Asteroid where the Battle of Asteroid Sierra took place as he flies over the Trenches Mega spots him than Fires the Cutters he doges each and every one of the blasts, but one hits his left wing causing him to crash it into a rock. Space Patrol 1 than flies upwards knowing that the asteroid is too dangerous and heads back out into the Debris Fields. Mega ended up counter attacking him from above by shooting his engines causing his Goag to lose power in an instant, his speed began to decrease. the 43 began to fly above him and Abduct o Tethers began to surround the the Goag 99. Him and Crew tried to strafe right but the 3 Tethers grabbed a hold of the ship. The Electric currents from the 43's tethers caused the ship's system's to Burn out and the Engines to explode Space Patrol one was disabled. as soon as the engines exploded the 43's tethers released the ship than Disappeared into HyperSpace leaving Patrol One disabled in the debris field Aftermath After the Failure of Operation Mega 43 Admiral Rohans has ordered a complete surrender of the Space Craft in an attempt to spare Officers so that non other will end Up dead for a 1920's Space Ship. Admiral Polonium United Later came into Power In 1997 and later Finally Informed Mega that he can return to Earth now that the Heat has worn down, and that he can have the Ship Mega was feeling more at peace now that the War Of The 43 Has finally come to an end after 41 Years. From August 13th, 1800 - January 1st, 2009 Mega was able to win each and every fight for Service despite the crimes of War that he has done back In 1968 and 1992 against the Organization. Even though the 43 Was never recovered the New Admiral United called off the plans to scrap the 43 and just considered the ship to be let go. The only question was trying to get Mega to retire, for he has been working for the U.P. for the past 207 Years and is about a grand total of about 2 Century's Beyond his retirement Program throughout the 20th Century Mega seemed t be unstoppable, until finally at last in the beginning of April 1st, of 2009 when Captain Jana a certain Girl friend asked Admiral United for him to retire, but to have him as her personal wing man at least so she can still be with him. Despite Mega's fighting to stay on the force, he finally lost and was forced to retire. ''Trivia'' Category:Events Category:War of the 43 Category:1968 Category:1969 Category:1970 Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:1975 Category:1976 Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:Wars